Building a Better Crop
|animation =Building a Better Crop.gif }} Building a Better Crop is an Institute side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough During or after the quest Institutionalized, speak with Doctor Holdren and he will mention that Doctor Isaac Karlin could use some help. Karlin will explain that they have replaced Roger Warwick of Warwick homestead with a synth and need seeds delivered to perform an experiment. He will then provide a passphrase to use when talking to Warwick. Warwick homestead is east of Atom Cats garage and south of the Castle. Go there and speak with Roger, giving him the passphrase. Follow Roger on the "tour" of the homestead, then speak to him again to deliver the seeds. Roger will discuss Bill Sutton's actions around the homestead, and voice his concerns that Bill knows that Roger is a synth. Roger will ask the Sole Survivor to investigate and resolve the issue for him, starting by talking to Roger's family. Wally and Janey will not provide any information without completing a medium persuasion check, at which point they will mention Cedric Hopton going to Goodneighbor. June can be persuaded to give the same information by telling her she should be grateful or by passing a medium check. Go to Goodneighbor and find Cedric in the Third Rail. All four speech options lead to the same second stage of the discussion. At that point, Cedric can be bribed or hit with a medium persuasion check to send the player character back to talk to Bill. Upon returning, Roger is being held hostage by Bill. The confrontation ends one of two ways: killing Bill, or passing a moderate persuasion check to talk Bill down. Either way, the result is 250 caps, Warwick homestead as a settlement and instructions to return to the Institute and collect a reward. Quest stages Companion reactions Notes * If killed, Roger does not have a synth component on his corpse. * After returning to the farmstead following a peaceful resolution, which enables the Institute's experiment to continue, the Warwick family make comments about a particularly large and strangely colored gourd plant growing in a patch of regular sized gourds; such as You should take a look at the gourd patch. We've got a prize-winner for sure. This is due in part to the Institute Bioscience department developing a unique breed of Cucurbitaceae (gourd family) via genetic manipulation, and the exceptionally fertile soil at the farmstead (all noted in their terminal entries). Checking the gourd patch, it does indeed now include a very large gourd growing there which can be harvested, though it only produces a normal gourd item. * Despite the Institute's stated plan to wipe out the whole Warwick family once their experiments are over, nothing of the kind happens in-game regardless of whether the Institute was destroyed or not. All Warwick family members including synth-Roger continue to go about their regular settler business indefinitely. * All dialogue with Roger Warwick with Preston present leads to a Hate reaction and the comment Good god, so the stories about the Institute replacing people with Synths are all true! Bugs * If one already has Warwick homestead as a settlement, it is highly likely either Cedric Hopton or Bill Sutton, or both, will be killed during an attack on Warwick Homestead so this quest becomes unavailable. * If one has already established Warwick homestead as a settlements before this quest, issues may occur. Any settlers that are in the vicinity of the confrontation between Bill and Roger at the climax of the quest will eventually start attacking Bill. It is possible that they will already be fighting if one fast travels to the homestead during this stage. Even if one manages to quickly get through the conversation with the peaceful ending before any settler starts fighting, settlers will still attack Bill afterwards at any time (even if the quest has already been completed). ** A possible workaround for this issue (that works on any platform) is to send all generic settlers to other settlements before leaving to find Cedric in Goodneighbor. Another possible solution if playing on the PC is to simply disable any settler via the console before they have a chance to attack Bill. However, even if one specifically re-enables the same IDs afterwards, any settler's appearance and inventory will be randomized and not saved from before. * If a Minutemen radiant quest (such as Greenskins) for Warwick homestead is already active when undertaking this quest, the radiant quest may be stuck because the dialogue for this quest will take precedence and even after completion, Roger may refuse to talk about the radiant quest, leaving it stuck in the Pip-Boy for the duration of the game. * It is possible to fail this quest silently before it has even started. This leaves Doctor Holdren saying that Doctor Karlin needs help, while the latter simply uses one of his default lines without initiating dialogue. It is unknown what causes this, but it might be related to completing Mankind - Redefined before starting this quest. The console command allows one to start the quest manually. Category:Institute quests pl:Plony wyższego sortu ru:Борьба за урожай uk:Боротьба за врожай zh:打造更好的作物